


Trapped

by Zenytra



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Comfort, Concussions, Epic Bromance, Gen, Head Injury, Injury, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth get trapped in an elevator.Tom hits his head and Chris panics.(So my worst nightmare is to be trapped in an elevator so this is basically torture for me.)





	Trapped

Tom was on schedule like always.

He really didn't like pressure of leaving everything to the last moment so he was on time as usual.

The panel was starting at 12.45 and the time showed 12.17 on Tom's wristwatch so he clearly wasn't in a hurry.

Tom walked to the elevator and pressed the button 'up', a little red light shone when he released his finger from the button. Tom stood there for a moment and nearly jumped at the sudden familiar cheery greeting beside him.

"Hey Tom!" A rough Australian accent rang through Tom's ears, making him smile at Chris who smiled back.

"Hey Chris, are you going down as well?" Tom asked at the same time as the elevator door open with a 'ping'

"Yea, like to be on time in the panel." Chris said as they both stepped in the elevator as the door closed behind them.

Tom agreed in Chris' words and the elevator started to go up.

It went smoothly, they chatted a bit in the pretty cramped space of an elevator, Tom's arm was almost touching the wall of the elevator.

Tom felt the elevator was a bit too slow, or was it the time? Well, their destination was at the top floor so it took a while to get there, but was it still too slow?

He brushed it off and listened to Chris who told something that Mark did what made Robert laugh so hard that the drink he was apparently drinking came sprouting through his nose. It sounded funny so Tom couldn't help but chuckle a bit, poor Robert.

Everything was fine until the light's flickered.

"Um.." Chris looked up, so did Tom.

"Maybe the electricity is just a bit wonky." Tom questioned, trying not to think about it too much. Chris knitted his brows together, a bit worried.

"Fuck!" Chris yelped

It was then when the two men woke to a full blow concern when the elevator shook noticeably. Rather violently to make the men try to stay on their feet. Chris spread his arms to the sides, not even noticing he put his hand on Tom's shoulder, and the other hand on the wall to support his balance.

The elevator dimmed, then brightened, it shook, then stopped.

"What the- hell.." Chris wheezed, scared shitless, Tom wanted to answer but was too busy to keep his food down.

Now both of them stood there, Tom wanted to throw up. The elevator had stopped completely, leaving the two of them paralyzed with fear.

"Should we call somebody?" Tom breathed, scared as hell. Chris was about to answer but breathed a bit instead.

They got a moment to catch their breath.

a moment

Out of the blue, the elevator shook again

then dropped.

Tom's legs gave up, he felt Chris' strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. Then like a lighting had struck, he felt an impact, his head hurt, he didn't know if they were still falling, or he fell on the floor. Either way, his consciousness left him before he could get an answer.

Tom hazily opened his eyes, difficult as hell when a mix of colors and light danced in front of your very eyes.

Was he still wearing his glasses? He couldn't see clearly.

He tried to focus, seeing now only white. His ears rang. Then a voice, a distant voice broke trough the pitched sound in his head.

"Tom? Can you hear me?"

"I..cn.." Tom croaked out, not feeling his lips or mouth.

"Easy, you hit your head badly."

Tom focused his eyes now to Chris, his face looked at Tom from the above,crystal blue eyes close, filled with worry.

"Wher..e are we?" Tom asked trying to work his words but poorly.

"We're still in the elevator, I pressed the emergency button, called them and they said they're doing everything they can to get us out. Told them you had hit your head, and that they have to get us out quickly as possible. Apparently the elevator has dropped more than 4 floors down."

Tom now heard Chris' words better, but it wasn't really comforting.

"More.. than 4..-" Tom spoke slowly, squinting his eyes and putting his hand gently on his head

mistake

Immediately he flinched and drew back his hand, even the lightest touch hurt.

"Easy, easy." Chris hushed, it was strange from Chris to speak so softly. He usually was loud, outgoing and full of energy. This side was a bit alien to Tom. Well, he most likely had a concussion so everything was a bit alien to him at this moment.

"Alright, bloody hell.. let's go like this." Tom didn't even know how and where he was laying, of if he was laying at all. But Tom felt Chris' hands on his shoulders, then being lifted a bit up. Chris was sitting and leaning against the elevator's wall behind where Tom was laying, the small space didn't help the situation at all, he put Tom's head gently on Tom's own shoulder bag that was between his legs. In the tight space there wasn't much room to stretch that was for sure so they had to squeeze in together.

Chris held Tom's head and brushed a couple of Tom's curly red locks out of the way as gently and softly as possible and examined the side of his head.

"Fuck... You got a pretty bad blow to the head, there's a pretty bad bruise here, looks like it has started to swell and turn color..For fuck's sake.." Chris cursed, this was not good.  
Tom blinked a bit, still in a bit of a haze.

  
"How many fingers?" Chris held his hand up from Tom's temple to lift up 3 fingers. Classic but works.

  
Tom opened his eyes yet again and tried to focus, god his head hurt..  
"Umh, four.. no no, fiv-e?" Tom slurred, Chris' worry peaked up, his stomach twisted a bit. 

"Ok. Ok.." Chris panicked silently, not wanting to worry Tom who was laying between his legs. He opened his backpack that was beside him and got his water bottle and poured the cool water on a spare shirt he had. Well that was now ruined but he didn't care.

"Here." Chris said in a hushed tone, and placed the cold wet shirt on the side of Tom's head. Tom hardly responded now. Just breathed.

"Thnk y..." Tom managed to mumble. 

Tom tried to take the rag and keep it pressed to his head, but was too weak to do so. Chris noticed his blind fumbling.

"Can y.. Pleas..e" 

"Yes of course." Chris took over and pressed it gently, Tom wanted to thank him again but couldn't say anything. He was exhausted.

Then Chris remembered something.

"Tom, let me see your eyes." Chris insisted, fumbling for his phone from his pocket. Tom groaned a bit, but opened his eyes slowly.

"This stings a bit." Chris warned, then placed the rag aside for now. He took out his phone and flicked the flashlight app to life. He saw the "no service" on his phone.

"Can I touch your lids?" Chris asked so he wouldn't scare him in his state. Tom did something that looked like a lazy nod, Chris took it as a yes.

Chris shone the light to Tom's face, then opened one of his lids more open with his thumb. 

Just as he feared

Tom's usual baby blue eyes were now thin circles. His pupils had dilated a bit.

"Can you look to the right?" Chris asked, hope rising in his chest.

Tom's eyes hardly moved but went to the right slightly.

Chris knew if someone were to have a concussion, they had to keep them awake. Chris panicked inside. He tried to move Tom's head gently, to bring some life and distraction so Tom wouldn't fall asleep. Seeing that the movement didn't work, he talked.

"Tom? Tom hey I need you to stay awake." Chris held the rag against Tom's still head, he grunted a bit.

"Yea I gue..s I do." Tom slurred, Chris thought about something to talk about. 

"Well uh, I didn't have time to talk about what happened after when Robert made quite a mess." Chris laughed a bit, Tom knitted his brows together and made a sound, a laugh he supposed.

He talked, he talked how Jeremy had walked in and made a joke about the spill and everyone roared louder with laughter, he talked so much his mouth started to feel dry, he was half scared to stop, feeling Tom's still body. Tom made a sound now and then, trying not to stress Chris more, he knew himself he wasn't doing a great job at that. Tom felt light, and tired, he knew himself in the back of his mind he was supposed to try and keep himself awake, god it was difficult. But hearing Chris' usual loud, but clearly anxious and stressed voice kept him from dozing off.

"...so then I said, "That's gonna take a while to clean that off." " Chris laughed, Tom laughed quietly as well, head throbbing like crazy. The rag had started to lose it's coolness so it wasn't much of a help anymore.

"How long we.. Ugh, been here..?" Tom tried to put his words together.

"About an hour." Chris sighed, then touched Tom's head lightly.

"How's your head?" 

"Hurt..s" Tom managed to croak out, Chris brushed his forehead with his thumb in a comforting manner, at least trying to keep them both calm. Well, Tom looked calm but really he was as scared as he was.

The lights in the elevator flickered, then died. 

great

just fucking fantastic

"Wha-t?" Tom opened his eyes, to be greeted with darkness.

"Lights died.."

Chris flicked the flashlight on his phone on, just to bring some light. 

Tom sighed silently.

Tom felt like a heavy weight, falling deeper and deeper, he was tired and couldn't think clear. He was sad and a bit angry at himself, there was people who waited them there, and they were here, stuck. God he was so tired.

Chris noticed the lack of motion not that it was "new" but he felt a new pinch of concern.

"Tom?"

No response

"Tom don't fall asleep you can't"

Nothing, seeing Tom's eyes flutter slowly. 

Tom tried to focus, seeing Chris' face lit in the bright light, his blue eyes standing out, filled with panic. His mind was a haze.

Then Chris heard something, a mumble.

_"Th..or"_

_fuck_

"Tom wake up. Listen to me Tom" Chris barked, seeing the side of Tom's half lit face, eyes closed. His red hair glowing in the bright light.

"TOM!" Chris yelled. touching his face, tapping it a bit.

"Fuck fuck fuckfuck **fuck"**

Chris cursed, basically dragging Tom closer to his chest, for some reason, trying for a pulse.

He felt a beat.

Chris closed his eyes relieved, and took a breath.

Now he was left alone, sitting there, Tom unconscious in his arms. 

* * *

Finally when they were rescued, they had found Chris sitting, leaning against the wall with Tom eyes closed in his arms. They had checked Chris from any injuries, him assuring them he was fine, saying that Tom needed the most help he can get, and so Tom had taken to the nearest hospital. Chris had stayed to explain the situation from his side. The people at the panel, who had come to see the two of them had been shocked, and understanding. Chris wasn't even surprised that this made the cover news. 

Chris went to visit Tom at hospital, he had been worried sick and showed it by closing his arms around the thin man and embracing him into a hug when coming in his room. Tom laughed and hugged tightly back.

"From now on, we use stairs." Chris said as his arms were wrapped around Tom.

"Agreed." Tom laughed.


End file.
